


Reckoning

by TorchwoodCardiff



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodCardiff/pseuds/TorchwoodCardiff
Summary: When Callen's son, Alexi, comes to Deeks for help they have no idea just how much trouble the kid is in. (Unbeta'd)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Reckoning

Deeks reached for his gun as he heard someone enter the boatshed. “Come in slowly, hands up,” He ordered firmly, keeping it turned on the figure, a kid with messy brown hair and blue eyes.

The kid did as he was told, wondering if coming here was a great idea after all. “Deeks?” He asked, eyes wide and scared. 

“Sorry, Alexi,” Deeks put away his gun. “Easy, what the heck happened?” He saw how much the kid was shaking. 

“School detention, they took me...” Alexi bit his lip. “You won’t tell my dad, right?” 

“I think he needs to know,” Deeks leant against the wall.

“No,” Alexi shrugged, hissing at the pain, glancing at Deeks hoping that he would get it. 

“Come on, let’s see what’s going on,” Deeks said, leading Alexi to the first aid room. “Go in. I’ll be there in a second. “Just take a seat on the chair or something.” 

“Need me?” Kensi walked over to them as Alexi was going in.

“Kensi, this might have to be questions about possible abuse, and you know where that’s going to lead,” Deeks whispered. 

“You’re a medic, not a doctor,” Kensi stated. 

“Look, I’m the closest he’s got. I can do a basic examination, see if we need to bother anyone else,” Deeks stated.

“How much will you see?” Kensi crossed her arms over her chest.

“More through than you need to see,” Deeks said pointedly. 

Kensi flipped her hair back. “I’ve seen it before.”

“Yeah, but he hasn't. Come on, Kens, when you were his age, would you have wanted some strange man seeing you naked?” 

Kensi eyed him. “You’d better have a witness.”

“Get Callen on the way,” Deeks ordered. “Alexi knows me. We’ll be fine.” 

Kensi nodded, grabbing her phone, quickly texting him.  _ Callen, Alexi has come here. I think you should get here ASAP. _

* * *

Deeks walked in, finding Alexi sitting on a chair. “Hey.” He grabbed another chair, sitting opposite the child. 

“What’s all this stuff do?” 

“You’ll find out,” Deeks assured him. “So, what happened?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Deeks said. “Take your time.”

Alexi bit his lip. “Had detention, the teacher, Mr. Ray, pulled me out.” He took a shaky breath. “I was taken to another room….He pushed me onto the floor, held me down.”

Deeks nodded. “Alexi, I need to ask, did he touch you inappropriately?”

Alexi nodded, looking away. “They said they would tell my dad I was in trouble and everything, he…” the kid chewed his lip. “He did.” 

“I’d like to make sure you’re okay. Basic examination, nothing intense.” Deeks explained, pointing to the gown and sheet on the table. “Remove your clothes.”

Alexi nodded. “Everything, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll come back shortly.” Deeks stood up, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“What? Why didn't he come to me?” Callen asked, coming in. “Where is he?”

“He's with Deeks,” Kensi explained. 

“You've got to be kidding me. No way is Deeks touching my kid!” Callen snapped. 

“He’s an NCIS agent and medic. Not a pervert,” Kensi stated, trying to keep Callen from just bursting into the room where Alexi and Deeks were. 

“But this—”

“Calm down. You'll just upset him more. Let Deeks talk to him. It'll be fine.”

“As a what?” Callen asked. 

“As a friend of his dad to start with. As an agent if necessary.” Kensi said. 

“Not medic?”

“If he has to, he will.”

“Does he really know what he’s doing?” Callen asked.

“You’d better believe it.” Deeks came out and approached Callen. “It looks like his teacher is threatening him. Look, he’s okay with me doing an exam. Is that all right with you?” 

“No, it's not all right! Who's this teacher? I'll show him not to mess with my kid.”   
  
“Mr. Mike Ray,” Deeks said. “Not all right? I’ve got a better chance than someone he doesn’t know.”   
  
“Fine, go ahead. He better not have hurt my kid.” I understand, it's necessary. Better you than a stranger. It's just not something a father wants his child to have to go through, you know?” Callen sighed.

“Yeah,” Deeks nodded sadly at Callen and went back to Alexi.

* * *

“There have been more complaints.” Kensi pointed to the school's Facebook page.

“Son of a bitch!”

“What’s up?” Sam came in.

“Trouble at school. Thanks for your concern, but I don't need all of you here. Alexi's freaked out enough as it is.” Callen said. “For now he’s with Deeks.”

“Has he been taken to a doctor yet?” Sam asked as Eric set a paper on the desk and left.

“No, I want Deeks to handle it first. I don't want to subject him to a stranger if I don't have to. He's been through enough as it is.” Callen looked at Sam. “Want to go with me?”

“Definitely.”

“Before you go shooting his dick, don’t you want to wait?” Kensi asked.

“That depends.” Callen was seeing red. “Do you want us to scare him or kill him? If we wait, I can pretty much guarantee it'll be the latter.”

“Do you want to wait for backup?” Kensi asked.

“Oh, I don't think the two of us need any backup, do you?” Sam smirked. 

“Oh crap. What am I to do?” Kensi looked at them.

“Stay out of our way,” Callen said, walking out the door with Sam.

* * *

Deeks knocked lightly on the door and entered. “How are you doing?” 

“Okay. I just wish I could’ve stopped him.” Alexi whispered. 

“This is going to be hard to hear. But if you had tried, there’s no telling what would’ve happened.” Deeks said gently, opening an app on the tablet. 

“Normally I’d tell my dad first, but I don’t know how he’d react.”

“Your dad is there for you when you want to talk,” Deeks said. 

Alexi nodded. “You’re not a doctor, but you can do this?”

“I’m the closest you’ve got at the moment.” Deeks checked off a few boxes in the app.

“What’s that mean?” Alexi asked, fingering the sheet and shivering.

“I'm not a doctor, but I'm authorised for being able to do this kind of exam and other medical procedures,” Deeks explained. 

“You can do most of what they do?” Alexi asked. “Does confidentiality apply here?

"I can't break confidentiality, but you should know your dad already knows.”

“He what?!”

“Yeah...I couldn't help that. But you need to tell me everything. Trust me, your dad will be much worse with only half the story.” Deeks turned to wash his hands at the sink. 

“How do you know that?” Alexi asked. “I already told you what happened.”

"Yes, but I'd much rather us talk to your dad and be able to tell him we have evidence of what happened than him forcing it out of someone.”

Alexi nodded. “See why I didn’t go to him first?”

“Yes, but he knows now. So come on, let's get this exam done while he's not here. And hope your uncle Sam can keep him from being too stupid.”

“Too stupid?” 

“Well despite them always acting like I'm the stupid one of the bunch…” Deeks winked at the boy. “I am better than your dad at being logical even when I can't shut my emotions down. We are a family here. While I'm very angry and emotional about you being hurt, at the same time, I can also be rational enough to get the evidence we need if you let me.” 

“Do you need to see everything? Like…” Alexi tilted his head down.

“Yeah. It’ll be quick.” Deeks assured him, reaching for something off of the wall. 

Alexi gasped and cowered away. 

“Easy,” Deeks whispered, holding the mini flashlight up so the kid could see it. “No vision out of your right eye, correct?” 

Alexi nodded. 

Deeks turned it on brighter. “Can you see this?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Alexi winced as it passed over his eye.

“Sorry. I know it’s bright.” Deeks shut it off. “No concussion, reacting normally to light. That’s what you want.” He stepped back a bit, studying the kid. “Any trouble breathing?” 

“No.” Alexi shook his head. 

“Move your gown a bit,” Deek said, staying in the boy's line of sight.

Alexi did as he was told, wincing. 

Deeks bit back a gasp when he saw the bruises. “Are these from being held down?” 

“Yeah.” 

Deeks kept one hand on his shoulder. “Just going to look at your back.” He eased the gown open, gently tapping along where the child’s kidneys were.   
  
“What’s that for—other than annoying me?” Alexi asked. 

“Any pain?” 

“I think I’d know if I can’t piss, okay?”

Deeks chuckled softly. “It’s more than that.”

Alexi nodded, watching as Deeks was typing and snapping pics of the bruises. 

“Can you lie back?”

Alexi did so, watching as Deeks moved the sheet down. “Tell me if this hurts.” He applied slight pressure to the child’s chest and ribs.

Alexi tensed, twisting away.

"Easy there. I'll take that as a yes." Deeks kept his touch gentle, reaching for the stethoscope. “Take a breath.” He listened to the kid's heart and lungs. “That hurt?” 

Alexi shook his head.

“Very badly bruised, thankfully no broken ribs.”

Alexi relaxed into the bed. 

“Are you doing okay?” Deeks moved the stethoscope to Alexi’s stomach. 

“Yeah, what's that for?” 

“If there are sounds from your stomach then you’re most likely not bleeding internally,” Deeks explained, setting the stethoscope aside and applying slight pressure to the kid’s abdomen. “Anything hurt?”

Alexi shook his head, tensing as Deeks' fingers went below his waist. 

“Take it easy. Somebody hurt you there?” Deeks looked at him with concern. 

Alexi looked away. “Not exactly. Just really don’t want you to look.” 

“Did they touch you, make you touch them or you touch yourself?”

“Umm...sort of...” Alexi blushed. 

Deeks reached for his wrist. The kid's pulse was fast. “I know it's uncomfortable, but I need you to tell me.” 

“It was kind of a dare.”

“I think we've all been there. Remind me to tell you sometime what I did on a dare.” Deeks said, going to the sink and washing his hands. 

“What?” 

“Stick my penis in a bottle and had to go to the ER to have it taken off,” Deeks said. 

Alexi laughed. “I just took some stuff.”

“Stuff? Pills, cream, what?” Deeks asked. 

“Just some blue pills.”

“Did you take them?” 

“One at lunch.” Alexi squirmed. “It did something weird.” 

“Mind if I take a look?” Deeks asked. 

“Do you have to? It's embarrassing, but I’m still feeling weird from it.” Alexi whispered. 

“I think I'd better. Don't worry—I've seen it all before.” Deeks assured him. 

“This won't be marked anywhere?” Alexi asked. 

“No, this is off the record.”

“Is this okay?”

“It’s okay for me to do this even though we’re alone. You’re more okay with me then you’d be with a medical doctor and a nurse, am I right?” 

“Yeah, I’ve never had anyone look before. I’m scared.” 

“Don't be. It's going to be quick. You'll barely notice.” Deeks assured him. “What's the matter?” 

“It went down.” Alexi whimpered. “But it still hurts.” 

“That's not natural. “How long did you notice it for?” Deeks asked gently, reaching for a set of gloves. 

Alexi blushed. 

“I need to know so I know how serious it is. I promise I won't tell your dad.” Deeks looked at the boy. “Have you ever talked about this with your dad? Anyone else?”

“Kind of hard when you don’t know when he’ll be back.” Alexi sighed. “Is stuff like this normal…it’s been happening more often. My penis will just be hard.” 

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather ask your dad?” Deeks asked. “Perfectly normal at your age.” 

“I know. My friends told me.” Alexi shrugged as Deeks moved the sheet back. 

“You realise that’s not totally true. If this hadn’t gone down then an emergency room would’ve been in order and a shot to your penis.” Deeks covered him back up. 

“That’s it?” Alexi looked surprised as Deeks was removing his gloves and washing his hands. 

“Yeah. No big deal, right?”

Alexi nodded. “Totally opposite of what I was told.” He relaxed into the bed. “Can I have some pain meds?” 

“I don’t know what exactly you took. Kensi took the other pill to the lab. You know that’s a very bad idea?” Deeks grabbed the stool and sat facing the child. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

"Alexi, we really need to talk to your dad about this. I know you are embarrassed, but you trying pills and not knowing exactly what they were or how they work is dangerous."

“But it went down,” Alexi said.

"There could still be complications later. He might need to get you checked by a full-fledged doctor. There could be internal damage that could make that not work at all. Whatever convinced you that you should try a drug like that? I know your dad has taught you not to do that.” 

“I just felt like it.”

"Well, it was a stupid choice. And if you want that part of your body to keep working you need to tell your dad and a doctor. Or at least release me from my promise and I'll talk to him." 

Alexi nodded. “Okay. Yeah. You can tell him, I mean the others take them. It only said 5ml. How much will my dad ground me, you think?”

“Not sure. I’m texting him now.” Deeks sure as fuck didn’t want to have that talk with Callen, but he’d be sure Callen will understand that he only looked over Alexi because Callen wasn't there, but he was still bound to be upset about not being there when his kid needed him. 

“I don’t know what exactly you took. Kensi took the other pill to the lab. You know that’s a very bad idea?” Deeks grabbed the stool and sat facing the child. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

"Alexi, we really need to talk to your dad about this. I know you are embarrassed, but you trying pills and not knowing exactly what they were or how they work is dangerous."

“But it went down,” Alexi said.

"There could still be complications later. He might need to get you checked by a full-fledged doctor. There could be internal damage that could make that not work at all. Whatever convinced you that you should try a drug like that? I know your dad has taught you not to do that.” 

“I just felt like it.”

"Well, it was a stupid choice. And if you want that part of your body to keep working you need to tell your dad and a doctor. Or at least release me from my promise and I'll talk to him." 

Alexi nodded. “Okay. Yeah. You can tell him, I mean the others take them. It only said 5ml. How much will my dad ground me, you think?”

“Not sure. I’m texting him now.” Deeks sure as fuck didn’t want to have that talk with Callen, but he’d be sure Callen will understand that he only looked over Alexi because Callen wasn't there, but he was still bound to be upset about not being there when his kid needed him. 

“I don’t know what exactly you took. Kensi took the other pill to the lab. You know that’s a very bad idea?” Deeks grabbed the stool and sat facing the child. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

"Alexi, we really need to talk to your dad about this. I know you are embarrassed, but you trying pills and not knowing exactly what they were or how they work is dangerous."

“But it went down,” Alexi said.

"There could still be complications later. He might need to get you checked by a full-fledged doctor. There could be internal damage that could make that not work at all. Whatever convinced you that you should try a drug like that? I know your dad has taught you not to do that.” 

“I just felt like it.”

"Well, it was a stupid choice. And if you want that part of your body to keep working you need to tell your dad and a doctor. Or at least release me from my promise and I'll talk to him." 

Alexi nodded. “Okay. Yeah. You can tell him, I mean the others take them. It only said 5ml. How much will my dad ground me, you think?”

“Not sure. I’m texting him now.” Deeks sure as fuck didn’t want to have that talk with Callen, but he’d be sure Callen will understand that he only looked over Alexi because Callen wasn't there, but he was still bound to be upset about not being there when his kid needed him. 

“Messed up, didn’t I?” Alexi whispered.

"Different meds are different potencies, Alexi. 400mg of Ibuprofen is a standard dose, but 5ml of others are enough to kill you.” Deeks sat on the chair, watching the screen as it showed Alexi’s vitals.

“Thought you weren’t a doctor?” 

"I'm not, but I worked undercover narcotics before I started working with your dad. You have to know a lot about a lot of different types of drugs, how they work and side effects to do that."

“How is he, Deeks?” Callen came on the line. “School is being an ass.”

"You are on speaker with me and Alexi. I promised him you wouldn't freak out. One of his friends talked Alexi into trying a pill he shouldn't have. We think Viagra—it was blue—though Kensi is checking. He had a problem that I looked--."

"He took what, and you did what?!" Callen yelled.

"I just looked to make sure it went down and didn't need the ER. Try to calm down."   
  
"Sorry, dad..."   
  
Callen took a deep breath. "We'll talk about this when I get back. In the meantime, you let Deeks search your bag and pockets for anything else. Will you be with him until I get there? I don't want him alone until we have time to talk about this..."

“I’m okay. I’m not a baby.” Alexi sighed. 

"You're lucky I'm leaving you with Deeks, not Grandma Hetty." Callen snapped. 

“Umm, not acceptable?” Alexi tried.

"With her stare. Especially when she thinks of her grandchild doing anything that he would need Viagra for." Deeks could practically see Callen rubbing his head and Sam shaking his head.

Kansi came in. “Is he on speaker?” She hissed.

"Yes. What do you get?"

“It was just a sugar pill. Made to look like Viagra. You’ll be fine.”

“See?” Alexi looked at them. 

“Callen, it’s safe it’s not going to hurt him,” Deeks assured him. “I’ll search him and make sure there’s nothing else.” 

"Please keep an eye on him while I try to figure out what made my normally smart child make such a... Ill-advised choice. I'm serious Alexi...we will be talking about this when I get back, and you are to stay within Deeks or Kensi's sight at all times until I get back."

“Yeah. Okay.” Alexi said. 

“He’s fine, Callen,” Deeks said.

“Did you ask about sexual abuse? Need to bring them down.” Callen said. “If you need to check, you have my permission. Where do I mess up?” 

“You didn't G. Kids are just like that. I'll get back with you.”

“No one took me seriously until now.” Alexi whispered. 

“I am taking you seriously. I promise. Your dad will too. He's...he’s at your school now. We have gotten some reports about things going on there that shouldn't be.” Deeks informed the kid. 

“If you have to check, like, umm, what would you do?

"I would have to take some pictures. Use cotton swabs... Like long q-tips…” Deeks explained. “Some of it is a little uncomfortable but it wouldn't hurt.” 

“Not like...” Alexi looked at the picture on the wall. “You know...”

"I promise that if anything actually hurts I will stop. But please... Let me do this. Let me, Kensi, Sam, and your dad stop them from hurting anyone else. I promise you I will protect you," Deeks gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Just don’t want to go to someone I really don’t know. You’re about all I can handle now. Kensi won’t be in there, will she?”

“No. I think she’s got more pressing matters.” Deeks assured him. 

“But you promise if it really hurts you'll stop?"

"Yes, but it's important that you tell me. Depending on where it may mean needing to see an actual doctor.”

“Will you have to go inside?”

"With a swab. Really tiny. Nothing that will hurt I promise." Deeks assured him. 

“Up my...?” Alexi’s eyes widened, tears coming to his eyes. 

“I'm sorry. But I have to swab any place you could have DNA.” Deeks said calmly. 

“Yeah. I know.” Alexi looked away, hoping Deeks didn’t see him about to crack.

"You are brave for letting me do this. It's okay to cry or be angry about it. No one but us will ever know. But we need to do it as soon as possible to have the best chance of stopping them.” Deeks gently rubbed his back.

“You said I’ll have to see someone else?” 

"Only if there is a danger of internal damage. I'll call a doctor I know that I know will be discrete and not embarrass you any further."

“Who? I’ve seen some blonde guy around here. He was pretty cool looking.” Alexi said, walking out. 

“That was MacGyver. Not a doctor...he's kind of a puzzle solver. Uses science to solve problems, and occasionally blow things up."

“Occasionally?” Kensi looked at them. “I’m on my seventh phone since we started asking for his help.”

"Yeah. When we get through with this if he's around I'll take you down to the lab and let him show you why I wish I paid more attention in science class."

“He dropped her phone?” Alexi asked.

"No, he probably used it to trigger an explosion. Or short out an electrical system. Or...well, you never know with Mac. Let's go get this done so we can go ask him."

“What can I do?” Kensi asked. 

“Can you go through his stuff for Callen and go tell Hetty that Alexi is going to hang out with me until his dad gets back?” Deeks asked. 

“Got it,” Kensi walked out, 

Deeks looked at Alexi. “Ready?” He asked softly. 

“N-not really, but I guess.”

“Anything I find is not your fault, understand?” Deeks looked at him. 

“Yeah...I’m just scared.”

“Normal reaction,” Deeks assured him, slipping on gloves and grabbing a blood draw kit. 

“I think I’m okay,” Alexi bit his lip. 

“We need to see how much—if any is in your system,” Deeks explained. “What arm?”

Alexi pointed to his left. “Try that one.” 

Deeks gently ran his fingers along his arm. “Okay, going to tie this around your arm, it’ll be tight but try to relax.” 

Alexi eyed him, shaking a bit. 

“Breathe.” Deeks whispered, “sharp scratch.”

Alexi whimpered as it went in. “Ow.” 

“I know, it’s not fun.” Deeks quickly finished. “You’re going to be fine. This will be more thorough than what I just did a while ago.”

“What if...” Alexi glanced down, blushing.

“You get hard?” Deeks asked. “Not a big deal. Happens a lot.” 

Alexi nodded. “Really?”

“It’s not, really, Alexi. Now, we usually have two people when we do this. Are you comfortable with just me?" Deeks quickly opened a page on the computer. 

“Who’d the second person be?” Alexi asked. 

“Probably Kensi.”

“Ugh, no way.” Alexi gripped the side of the table. “Why would there need to be two anyway?” 

"Because most people are more comfortable with two so one can't touch you in a way they shouldn't. Your dad trusts me and said it was fine for me to do it but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable too. Alexi, if you want this to go smoothly you have to be honest with me,” Deeks looked at the kid. 

“Aren’t I?” Alexi looked nervous.

“I've been a detective a long time. I'm usually pretty good at noticing when people are not telling me the whole story. And your dad is even better at it...especially with how much he loves you,” Deeks gently explained. 

“So?” Alexi asked. 

"Okay, you want me to do this the most difficult way possible I will.” Deeks' tone was firm.” If I can't trust you to be honest, I have to check everywhere. Your dad's one of my closest friends, and he's trusting me to do this. Also, do you know how scary Grandma Hetty can be if she thinks you are hiding something from her. I have to check everywhere you can have DNA. ‘I’d hate to have to get Hetty involved, but I know if I can't get results your dad will call her.” Deeks lowered his tone. 

“Isn’t DNA just like in my mouth?” Alexi asked. 

“That's not all it can be,” Deeks said calmly. 

Alexi sighed. “Yeah. I thought so.”

“So no one talked to you about the dangers of drugs and sexual abuse?” Deeks asked. 

“Not really. No.” 

“You’re kidding me?” Deeks levelled his gaze. “Seriously?” 

“Well about the drugs. Not about the other.” Alexi winced as Deeks felt along his neck.

“Of course not, because that would actually help matters.” Deeks sighed. “Lie back.” 

Alexi did so, shaking as the sheet was moved down. “No, don’t!” He frantically reached for Deeks' hand. 

“Slow your breathing down. Shh. I’m not even touching you,” Deeks whispered, holding the camera as he snapped pics of the bruising to Alexi’s abdomen. 

Alexi looked up, Deeks was right about that at least. He tensed as he felt the agent touch him. 

“Ow!” Alexi whimpered.

“Looks like a cut.” Deeks frowned, seeing more. “Did you do this?”

“No, I mean...” the child looked away.

“Have you stayed with anyone when your dad was away, out of the country?”

“Yeah. But that’s not the issue, right?”

“For fuck's sake, are you protecting someone?” Deeks snapped.

Alexi bit his lip. “It wasn’t my fault! I was told I had to. My dad was captured...I guess it wasn’t true...many times I was held down…I tried telling my dad I don’t feel safe staying with them when the others were there. He didn’t listen! Mr Riley was who I was with. The boys that needed attention were there. Special needs. In trouble with the police...” the child gulped, looking sick as Deeks pulled him upright and pushed a container under his mouth. 

“That took a lot of guts. Well done.” Deeks rubbed his back. “I have to ask. Did they just cut and hit you, or did they do anything sexual?”

“They said I was reacting as if I wanted it—whatever that is.” Alexi‘s breath hitched. 

“Slimeballs,” Deeks whispered, handing the child a Kleenex. 

“Thanks.” Alexi wiped at his eyes. 

“If it won’t make you too scared I’d like to take a look,” Deeks said as the kid relaxed into the touch.

“At what?” Alexi whispered. 

“See if there’s any evidence and injuries in your private area,” Deeks said. “Lie back again.”

“I don’t want anything up where you checked before.” Alexi laid back.

“I'm sorry. I'm going to have to check you everywhere. But I'll be as quick and gentle as possible.” Deeks washed his hands and slipped on gloves. "I need to swap the opening...it might be a little uncomfortable.” 

“N-not all the way up?” Alexi tensed.

"Not unless someone else has been sticking things all the way up. In boys, DNA is usually just around the tip.”

Alexi bit his lip. “Can you tell if there’s anything off there?”

"All I can do is look for DNA. Do a quick check to make sure nothing is twisted. If you think something is off you should tell me and let me take you to a doctor. That's one part of your body you don't want to risk messing up." Deeks explained. 

“They said I wasn’t getting...you sure I can say what they said?” Alexi blushed.

"You need to tell me what they said,” Deeks gently inserted the swab. 

“Ow, said I wasn’t getting hard and couldn’t come.” Alexi gasped, clenching his hands into fists. 

"I'm sorry. That's the worst of it. I have to swab more down here but that's the worst part," Deeks gave him a smile. "And just because they can't arouse you doesn't mean someone else can't.”

“So they were just messing with me?” Alexi asked. 

“Fortunately I’m thinking that’s all.” Deeks paused. “Was there any internal touching or bleeding?” 

“Umm, s-sort of.” 

“Can I look?” Deeks asked 

Alexi nodded.

“Right, can you bend your knees and let your knees fall open?” Deeks asked. 

Alexi did as he was told. 

“Just going to look here,” Deeks gently checked for rectal trauma. “Was anything put up here? You’re a bit red.”

“I couldn’t tell, felt like it, more just burned.” Alexi whispered, feeling a swab enter him. “Ow!”

“Sorry, no blood.” Deeks marked the samples then snapped off his gloves and covered Alexi up. He reached for the kid's wrist. “Better than last time. We’re done. You can get dressed.” 

“I won’t have to go back, will I?” Alexi asked. 

“That’s up to your dad,” Deeks said. “Get dressed and see what Kensi is up to.” 

“Thanks,” Alexi whispered.

“No problem.”

* * *

Deeks picked up his phone. “Callen, I've got more bad news. Alexi was definitely sexually assaulted. Don't kill anybody. Sam, you keep him from doing anything stupid. Oh, shit, what am I saying? You'll probably help him hide the bodies….” 

"Remember he needs his dad to help him heal. You can't do that from jail," Sam said watching Callen pace. 

“But they deserve to die!” Callen snapped as Sam snatched the phone. “Deeks?”    
  
“What?”

“Deeks, Callen is like...”   
  
“Yeah, and guess what I’ve had to deal with for three hours...? Please get him back here. I still don't know exactly who. We need more information first.”

“A little unstable—“

“Don’t care, Sam. Tell him to come to talk to his son.” Deeks hung up. 

“How is he?” Callen asked walking in. 

“Are you asking me as…?” Deeks asked. 

“Medic, whatever,” Callen muttered. 

“No internal bleeding or new bruising. Sexual assault—“

“How?!” Callen snapped.

“He was held down. It wasn’t voluntary. Then we had a talk about same-gender sexual contact.” Deeks explained. 

“You what?!”

“Well didn’t you?” Deeks asked. 

“I don’t think I needed to. He said his friends told him. I thought I had time,” Callen muttered.

"Well, let's go talk to him together. He's comfortable with me, and you're his dad. We've got to get him to talk and tell us who's behind it if we want to get samples to test against his rape kit. Otherwise, it could take days in CODIS and we won't get a hit at all if they don't have a record,” Deeks warned. 

“Where is he?” Callen asked. 

“Sent him with Kensi to get a snack,” Deeks said. 

“You might want to finish that, Alexi,” Kensi said as she and Alexi walked in.    
  
“Why? It’s good.”   
  
“Don’t blame me if you can’t sleep or have to pee all night.” Kensi laughed.

"Hey, kiddo. Why don't you come with me and have a talk with your dad? He's a bit upset right now, but he's not mad at you...just mad he couldn't protect you. But you need to tell us what happened so we can keep them from hurting other people," Deeks said. 

“Okay.” Alexi followed Deeks. “But I said what I know.”

“Not enough to bring them down.” Deeks opened the door. 

"Alexi, I'm sorry I didn't listen. I thought you were still too young to have to deal with stuff so I didn't give you enough information to protect you. But now we need you to tell us exactly what happened, in detail. Who has been hurting you?" Callen asked. 

“Mr Riley, He kind of said he’d kill me. He said I had special needs. We meet for extra help everyday after class.”

“I wasn’t informed.” Callen said. 

“I’ll pull what I can on the teacher,” Deeks assured him.

“Thank you, Deeks.” Callen looked at the agent. 

“Anything for you two.” Deeks smiled at Callen and his son. “Whatever you need, just ask.”


End file.
